The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for facilitating conversion between reciprocating linear motion and rotational motion.
It may be desirable to convert reciprocating linear motion to rotational motion, or vice versa, for a variety of reasons. For example, reciprocating engines have long been used to harness the force of combusted fuel, compressed air, steam, or other working fluid within a volume to linearly displace a piston. The desired output, however, is often rotational motion, for example, to turn the wheels of a vehicle, to turn portions of an electrical generator to produce electricity, etc. Conversely, pumps and compressors have long been used to harness the rotational motion of a motor to linearly displace a working fluid. Other mechanical and/or electro-mechanical systems may incorporate systems for facilitating conversion between reciprocating linear motion and rotational motion. A common mechanism for conversion between reciprocating linear motion to rotational motion has long been a connecting rod coupled to a crank arm of a crankshaft.